1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of processing an abnormal status and an apparatus therefor, capable of displaying the content of an abnormal status on a touch-panel monitor, and for processing the abnormal status to eliminate such a status in a manner of dialog communication with the displayed screen of the touch-panel monitor.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 7 is a perspective, schematic view of an automated shelf system having a plurality of parts-shelves for storing production component parts conveyed by pallets in a production plant.
The automated shelf system therein comprises storehouse facilities 1, a storage conveyer 2a and a delivery conveyer 2b for conveying parts, respectively, for storage in and delivery from the facilities 1, and a control device 3 for controlling the operation of the conveyers 2a and 2b.
Each of component parts is placed on a pallet, conveyed through a storage inlet 2c provided for entry of the conveyer 2a and stored in a location in an indicated storehouse 1, and delivered through and out of a delivery outlet 2d provided for exit of the conveyer 2b. For communication between outlet 2d and inlet 2c, a lift 4 is provided.
The storage conveyer 2a and delivery conveyer 2b are installed: the former upstairs, while the latter downstairs.
In such an automated shelf system, any abnormal status occurrence at storage or delivery of production parts is informed by means of a lamp or buzzer or any other procedure to inform, and the operator examines the status of shelves or conveyance state of parts to verify which shelf location and with what content of troubles the abnormal state have occurred, and analyzes the cause thereof based on his experience to establish a measure therefor.
One of such troubles is the so called "Double storing" that occurs when new parts are entered in a parts shelf which is already occupied by several parts. Such a trouble is informed for the operator by means of a warning lamp or a buzzer, and the operator visually inspects the facilities and takes a suitable processing based on his experience. In the case of "Double Storing" above, one should verify whether there is a filled shelf or an empty shelf, and retry the storing operation when "empty shelf", or search the empty shelf to restore the parts when "filled shelf" is displayed.
However, in such a conventional shelf system, means for informing and means for trouble removing are separate from each other, so that it was time consuming before the operator verifies the trouble content, and analyzes the cause therefor to establish an adequate measure, and thereby sustaining the operation of facilities to lower the performance of the plant facilities. Also, since an adequate determination of the cause of trouble to establish an appropriate measure would require a higher skill, a less experienced operator is likely to mistake in determination to consume an excess time before the facility re-operates.